When molded objects, such as paving stones, hollow block stones, curb stones or other finished concrete parts are produced, the fresh concrete is poured into appropriate molds of steel, consolidated there and demolded once again. Such molded objects are produced by means of largely automated building material machines, in which the respective molds can be used interchangeably. It is generally customary that the producer of concrete products leases or purchases the molds from a manufacturer specializing in molds. For ascertaining the lease price, monitoring the service life of the mold and checking guarantee and warranty claims, it is necessary to determine the number of concrete objects actually produced with each mold. For this purpose, it is advantageous if, aside from the number of manufacturing steps or cycles, the manufacturing characteristics, such as acceleration values and the like, can also be determined.
A method of supervising molds, for which the relevant data is collected at the building material machine and assigned administratively, for example, by means of accompanying papers, to the respective mold, does not, however, satisfy the interests of the lessor or the manufacturer of the molds, since there are too many possibilities for manipulating the data and the whole system of supervising the molds is too expensive.
It is therefore an object of the invention to indicate a method of supervising molds of the above-mentioned type as well as an arrangement for carrying out the method, for which the data, collected during the production of the products, can be taken directly from the respective mold and manipulations by unauthorized persons are impossible. The technical means for carrying out the method must be designed and disposed, so that the enormous mechanical stresses, which occur at machines and molds during the production of concrete products, do not have negative effects on the manipulation-free collection and processing of the data and cannot cause damage to the technical facilities required for this purpose.